Researchers from 13 Sections, Laboratories, or Branches have used the Facility during the past year and 21 researchers have been newly trained to use one or several of the instruments. As always, LIS staff have assisted already trained Facility users to get familiar with the more demanding techniques such as TIRF, to improve the quality of their images, and to prepare these images for publication. NIAMS publications which have benefited from such help and/ or show images collected on our instruments are listed in the bibliography. Microscopy done in LIS in the past year has contributed to expand knowledge in several NIAMS research target areas: i) understanding the immune system and its diseases (Suzuki et al, 2010); ii) understanding skin development and diseases (Duverger et al., 2011;Hwang et al., 2011); iii) understanding muscle development (Juan et al., 2011) and muscle diseases (Raben et al., 2010 a and b;Takikita et al, 2010;Xu et al, 2010). The reach of the microscopy techniques available to NIAMS researchers has been expanded by the addition of a new objective lens, the Leica 25x 1.0, a high numerical aperture, long working distance objective that is particularly useful for intravital microscopy. Facility Staff have demonstrated the use of microscopy techniques and their applications to NIAMS target areas during a visit by a delegation of Congressional Aides and a visit by the Academy of Orthopedic Surgeons, during which orthopedic patients and their physicians toured the Facility.